Family Element
by CantTouchMe567
Summary: Daichi and Koushi decide after two years of marriage that they should start a family, so they turn to an adoption agency that helps children get into good families. - Basically the struggles of life, being parents, having multiple children, having siblings, having a significant other. So on and so forth.
1. From the Start

Koushi and Daichi had been married happily for two years now, and although he no longer held the name 'Sugawara' few people still called him Suga. They moved out of their apartment and into a small house.

Recently the two of them had had thoughts on their mind of starting a family, but neither of them brought it up until that night.

"Say..." Suga said as they began eating their food. "do you think... of having children?" Suga suddenly realized the question that spilled out of his mouth. "Ah, I mean, if you even want kids, that is..." He trailed off not knowing where to take the conversation.

Daichi chuckled lightly. "Actually, I've been thinking about starting a family of our own recently too."

Suga smiled. "R-really?" He asked excitedly. "I mean, I know it's hard... you know for a gay couple to adopt kids, but there's also other options, like surrogacy."

"Why don't we look at all our options after dinner?" Daichi said smiling happily at Suga.

After hours and days of research they decided to sign up with an adoption agency that gives homes to children who're in bad situations. If a child was abandoned, or their parents were not fit to be parents, and were taken away from them. If their guardians died or were killed, this is the place they would go. They scheduled an appointment and went to the location a week later.

They met with a woman at their building location. "Hello, I'm Miho Fujimori, you two must be the Sawamura family. Please come in, and have a seat." She said as she invited them into her office. They all sat down and she began. "So you two are interested in adopting?"

Daichi and Suga held hands. "Yes." Daichi answered for them.

"Well, i'm sure you've heard that we're not your typical adoption agency." She almost phrased like a question.

"Yes, we did our research." Daichi told her.

"Then you should know what you two are getting into. If you're looking to adopt a newborn, your chances are one in twenty. A lot of children that come through our agency, are usually traumatized, alone, and scared. Are you prepared for that? To have a child that had parents before _you_?" She explained.

"Mrs. Fujimori, we want you to know that we are very serious about this, and are willing to help any child that enters our home, no matter their age or what's happened to them." Daichi explained.

She seemed impressed. "Alright... most of the time as soon as a children comes in, we try to get them with a family as soon as possible. So we start contacting families right away, which means a call in the middle of the night, or early in the morning. We'll give you a week at the most to prepare for the child you'll be taking in."

Daichi and Suga looked at each other. "Wait, are you saying...?"

She opened a drawer in her desk and grabbed some papers. "You two seem like you'd be capable parents. Of course we'll be doing a background check on both of you, and a house inspection." She looked at them seriously, then broke into a small smile. "Why don't you two fill these out."

Daichi took them and both of them smiled. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Thank you." They both thanked Fujimori, as they left her office to fill out paperwork.

After a month of three more meetings and two house inspections, they were cleared. It was almost two months later that they received the phone call at four in the morning.

They drove over to the building within the next hour, and Mrs. Fujimori met them on one of the lower floors. "Thank you both for coming in so early."

"Of course." Suga said and Daichi nodded.

"Come with me." She lead them to a room with couches. "Please sit down." They all sat and she opened and closed a folder that she had been holding. "A three year old boy was brought to us from the police around three this morning. He had called the police around one o'clock. Someone broke into his house and murdered his parents around midnight. This boy was hiding behind the couch in his living room where they were killed, in front of him." She explained and opened the folder again, taking a small photo out and handing it over to Daichi for them both to see.

Suga bit his lip and started getting emotional, and he couldn't look at the photo right away. He took Daichi's free hand into his.

"The police said that the first responders got to his house about twenty minutes after the call, and found him... on the floor next to their dead bodies, with blood all over him." She explained slowly. Suga couldn't make eye contact anymore and looked away as the tears started falling from his eyes. He squeezed Daichi's hand. "I know this is a lot to take in, but there's more. This boy was left alone in his home, with his parents' dead bodies for an hour before anyone showed up. This boy will be traumatized for a long time, and right now he hasn't even cried or said anything since police found him. I understand if you two aren't up for adopting him."

"Um..." Daichi picked looked at the picture of the boy again. "What's his name?"

Fujimori looked sympathetic. "Tobio. Kageyama Tobio."

"Can we have a moment alone please?" Daichi said quietly.

"Of course." Fujimori said, and quietly left the room.

The two of them sat in silence for a while. "What do you want to do?" Daichi asked, squeezing Suga's hand.

"I don't know." Sugawara said with a slight sob, and wiped the tears off his face.

More silence, and Suga tried to pull himself together. "I know it'll be hard... but I think we should take him."

Suga took a deep breath and looked Daichi in the eyes. "Yeah." He nodded, and leaned his head on Daichi's chest.

They exited the room a few minutes later and found Fujimori holding three cups of coffee. "I thought you might like some coffee."

"Thank you." Daichi said and they both took the coffees. "We want him." He said outright.

"Mr. Sawamura, this isn't a decision you can make rashly, if you take in this boy you can't just return him if one day you decide you don't want him." She said seriously.

"We want him, and we won't give him up when we have him." Daichi said strongly. "He needs a family... and we can give him that."

"Alright, I can give you up to four days to prepare your home for him." She said.

"Thank you. Where is he now?" Suga asked.

"Upstairs sleeping. We have bedrooms up there for children who first arrive. Don't worry, you'll be able to meet him tomorrow if you'd like. You two should go home for now. It's late." She said with kind eyes and an understanding smile.

Daichi nodded. "Thank you, again."

"No, thank you." She smiled, before escorting them out.

After getting home neither of them could sleep and began preparing the spare bedroom even more than they already had. Around seven they fell asleep on the floor of the bedroom and both woke up at ten.

They quickly showered, ate and headed back over to the adoption agency. A woman at the front desk led them upstairs to Mrs. Fujimori.

"Hello, you two look fresh. Did you get any sleep?" She asked as she met up with them in the same room as a few hours ago.

"Barely." Suga said, both of them nervous and anxious.

"Before I take you to see him, you must know that he's in a very fragile state right now. This morning around nine-thirty he woke up screaming and crying. He's been calmed down for now, but he hasn't talked yet." She explained, and they both nodded, listening to her. "Right now, i'm just going to be introducing you to him as people, not as his adoptive parents, or the people he's going to move in with."

"Of course, yeah." Daichi confirmed.

She led them upstairs and stopped in a hallway before continuing. "There's one more thing." She looked directly at Suga. "You can't cry. Not in front of him, not right now."

"I'll be okay." Suga said with confidence.

"Alright." She led them down the hall a little more and stopped where there was a window in the wall looking into a room. "There he is." She pointed.

Kageyama Tobio sat on the floor of the room with a woman who was either playing with him or just talking to him. Sugawara took a deep breath, and looked at Daichi who gave a sympathetic look and nodded. "We're ready."

Mrs. Fujimori opened the door, which caught the attention of the girl in there. "Tobio," she said gently. "look who's here." She pointed, and he followed where her finger pointed.

"Hi Tobio. Do you remember me from yesterday?" Fujimori asked, and the small child nodded. Daichi and Suga stayed close to the doorway. "I wanted to see how you were doing, and I also wanted you to meet some friends of mine. Is that ok?" He slowly nodded and she looked back at the as if telling them to come closer.

They both sat on the floor next to Fujimori and she introduced them. "Tobio, these are my friends Daichi, and Koushi. They wanted to know how you were doing too."

Tobio's nervous blue eyes looked at both of them and he fidgeted a little. The other woman in the room spoke before anyone else could. "Tobio, are you hungry? Or thirsty? Do you want me to get you some milk." She asked, and Tobio quickly looked back at her and nodded. The woman got up and headed towards the door. "I'll be right back." She said before leaving.

Tobio fidgeted a little bit before standing up, and walking to Sugawara. He climbed on his lap and suddenly wrapped his arms around his neck. Suga was surprised but didn't waste a second in embracing him back. He felt the emotions well up inside of him, and he felt like he was gonna cry. He looked over to Daichi and Fujimori who shook her head at him, telling him not to cry, and he barely nodded. Tobio released his hold on Suga's neck and looked at him for a second before climbing off his lap and doing the same to Daichi.

The woman came back with a sippy cup filled with milk, and Tobio climbed off of Daichi to go and grab it. "We're gonna go now, but Daichi and Koushi will be back to see you tomorrow, okay?" Fujimori said, and pat him on the head after he nodded.

Once they were out of the room Fujimori began. "That was odd, but not abnormal in children who have just lost their parents."

Daichi took a quick deep breath and put his hands on his hips. "Yeah, yeah... I mean... he's probably done that to everyone else here... right?" He questioned.

"Actually, no. We've held him while he's cried, but besides that it doesn't seem like he wants to be touched." She explained.

"Oh." Was all Suga could say.

"Well, you two can come by anytime in the next few days to come see him before you take him in. Are you two still sure you want him?" She asked inquisitively.

"Yes, yes of course." Daichi quickly said, but Suga was quiet, staring at the small raven through the window in the wall. Tobio noticed him and waved to him, Suga smiled and waved back.

"Yeah, we want him." He said almost a whisper.

They left the building and got into their car, Suga in the passenger seat. As soon as the door closed he let tears fall from his eyes, and a soft sob came from him. Daichi placed a hand on his back, and gently rubbed his back.

"He... he was so little... and innocent." Suga choked out.

"I know, I know, it's okay." Daichi said comfortingly.

They went home that day thinking of nothing but that little boy. Later that night they quietly ate dinner together. "I was thinking," Suga broke the silence. "I think I should quit my job, or at least take some time off... I mean Tobio's gonna need us, and we can't just stick him in daycare all day while we work. And it's not like we'll be bad on money if I stop working anyways." Suga looked up to see his reaction.

Daichi looked and felt pretty calm about the whole thing. "Actually, that sounds like a good idea." He said before shoving more food into his mouth.

"Really?" Suga questioned, at the easy going response.

Daichi swallowed and continued. "Well, you're right. Like Mrs. Fujimori said 'he's unstable right now' and he probably needs some stability in his life, even if that means you quit your job." He explained.

A small smile made its way onto Koushi's face.

They both knew things were about to get really difficult, but they were up for the challenge.


	2. Hard Beginnings

Today was the day, Tobio was theirs and he was on his way to his new home now with Mrs. Fujimori. Suga ran around the house frantically, until Daichi took hold of his shoulders and stopped him. "Koushi. Everything's going to be fine. Calm down." Daichi said slowly as he looked into his eyes. Koushi didn't say anything, but nodded.

The doorbell rang and Suga very nearly jumped out of his skin. "They're here." He smiled widely and excitedly. They both made their way to the front door and looked at each other, steadying themselves before pulling the door open.

Their smiles met blue eyes as they opened the door. Tobio's little hand was holding onto Mrs. Fujimori's, but he let go as soon as the front door closed behind them and they were inside. Tobio looked around with curious eyes, and Daichi knelt down to get closer to Tobio's line of vision.

"Hey buddy. We have a surprise for you upstairs, you wanna see it?" Tobio's eyes grew wide with excitement and he looked up at the woman next to him as if asking for permission.

"Go ahead." She said gently, and he looked back to Daichi who stood up and held out his hand for the little one to grab. Tobio looked down for a moment before looking at Koushi and held both arms up, signaling that he wanted to be picked up. Koushi couldn't help but smile as he picked up the small child, their small child, and headed upstairs with Daichi leading and Mrs. Fujimori in tow.

They reached the top and Koushi set Tobio down as Daichi opened the door. Tobio walked in the room just past the doorway and stopped, and his mouth fell open. "This is gonna be your new room now, Tobio." Koushi said with a gentle smile. "Everything in here is yours."

Tobio looked between all three of them as if to ask 'Really?' and Daichi and Koushi nodded. The small toddler looked around the room in awe but moved no further in. Koushi moved into the room and sat on the small bed across the room. "Look." Koushi said, as he picked up a brown teddy bear that was on the bed. "We got this for you."

The small boy looked nervous, but walked slowly over to the bed and climbed up on it, sitting down next to Koushi. He looked between him and the bear before crawling up onto Koushi's lap and sitting himself there. Koushi gave Tobio the teddy bear and the boy looked at it and held it. Koushi looked up at Daichi and they smiled sweetly at each other, conveying through their eyes what they felt.

Mrs. Fujimori stayed until she felt Tobio was more comfortable and settled in, and left after dinner. Tobio began getting restless around nine and they both started getting him ready for bed, and started a night time routine with him. Tobio could barely keep his eyes open by the time they finished reading him a bedtime story. Koushi got out of Tobio's bed and tucked him in. "Remember if you need us in the night, we're right down the hall so just call out okay?" Daichi said quietly, and the raven haired boy nodded, with his eyes falling shut, and his arms squeezing the teddy bear he was laying with. Koushi kissed the top of his head, and then they both got up quietly not wanting to stir the child up anymore. Daichi turned on a small nightlight plugged into the wall, and turned off the main light before closing the door halfway.

The two men headed downstairs quietly and walked into the kitchen before speaking. "He is so perfect, I already love him so much." Koushi gushed over the small child that was now living with them.

Daichi smiled, and sat down at the table. "Yeah me too, I hope he's okay though." Daichi said as he watched Koushi pour himself a glass of milk.

"Yeah, I hate that something so horrible happened to such a sweet little boy." Koushi said as he took a seat next to Daichi. They stayed up and talked for a long time, before going to bed.

Four AM rolled around when Daichi and Koushi were startled awake by a screaming child down the hall. They jumped out of bed and ran down the hallway to Tobio's room, where they found him sitting up in his bed, squeezing his teddy bear and crying his eyes out. When Daichi reached the bed, Tobio let go of the teddy bear and reached out for Daichi, who picked him up and sat his on his lap. Tobio wrapped his little arms around Daichi's neck and grabbed fistfuls of his shirt as he cried into his shoulder. They could hear Tobio's wailing words, calling out for his mommy and daddy.

His heart broke at the sight of the weeping child, both he and Daichi wished they could do something more to help him. Koushi sat down next to them, crying as well, and rubbed soothing circles into Tobio's back.

After about twenty minutes his cries had calmed down bit by bit, and they soothed him with gentle words of 'It's okay', 'you're alright', 'we're right here, we won't leave you'. Ten more minutes and the small child became so worn out from crying he had fallen asleep on Daichi's shoulder. They carefully laid him back onto the bed and tucked him in again. They stayed in the room just watching him for at least ten more minutes before they felt it was safe to go back to their room.

Daichi changed his shirt since there were now tears and snot all over it, and sat with Koushi on the bed. Neither of them spoke, but they cuddled up to each other and laid in bed for a while before going back to sleep. The next morning Tobio was fine when he woke up, and neither of them said anything to the boy otherwise. However, Tobio woke up every night screaming and crying for the whole week from nightmares, until Mrs. Fujimori visited them again.

"Well it looks like things are going well." She said, about to leave the house, having been there for a few hours already.

"Wait." Koushi called out before she pulled open the front door. "What about his nightmares?" He asked, tired and sad and wanting their child not to be in pain anymore.

"I'm sorry, I really am. There's just not much anyone can do. I promise you though, it'll pass, just give it some time. I'll see you all next week." She smiled softly and left the Sawamura residence.

Koushi peaked into the living room where Tobio was watching sesame street, to see that he was enthralled with the children's program. Koushi smiled and walked into the kitchen where Daichi was putting dishes into the dishwasher.

"Hey babe. You need help?" Koushi asked before he sat down.

"Nah, I'm almost done." Daichi said as he scrubbed one of the plates. "Where's Tobio?"

"Watching sesame street." Koushi said as he sat down on the kitchen bar stool. "I hate that we can't do anything. In the day time he's unaffected, but in the night he's..." He took a breath, and gestured with his hands. "he's a mess, and I know it's only been a week, but I wish there was something we could do to help him."

Daichi finished with the dishes and turned the water off. "I feel the same, but we have to remember that we are helping him, and I know it doesn't seem that way, but like you said, it's only been a week. Are you sure you'll be okay with me going back to work tomorrow? I mean I can probably get more time off-"

"Daichi, go back to work, I'll be fine. We'll be fine." Koushi smiled at him as he sat down on the barstool next to him, and leaned his head on his shoulder. "I love you Daichi."

"I love you too."

The nightmare's stopped two days later, but Daichi and Koushi both kept a close eye on Tobio, in fears that they would return. It was near a week after that, one afternoon when Tobio first spoke. It was the afternoon, Daichi was at work and Tobio and Koushi had just eaten lunch.

Tobio walked over to Koushi from where he was playing with his toys in the living room. He tugged gently on the hem of Koushi's shirt, just enough to get his attention. Koushi turned off the water from where he was doing dishes and turned to Tobio kneeling down to his height.

"What is it sweet boy? Are you still hungry?" Tobio looked down to the floor and shook his head. "No? Are you thirsty? Do you want some milk?" Koushi asked as he gently moved a stray hair his eyes. Tobio glanced up for a mere second and nodded, seemingly excited about milk. Koushi stood up and got the milk out of the refrigerator. Neither Daichi nor Koushi could ever figure out why the boy loved milk so much, he practically drank it twenty-four seven.

Right before he started pouring the milk into a sippy cup, Tobio tugged on his shirt again, getting his attention. Koushi almost spoke but was stunned into silence. "Are you and Mr. Daichi my parents?" Tobio asked, voice small, and head low. Koushi had never heard his voice other than when he cried. He put the milk back on the counter and took a second to clear away the mere shock that Tobio just spoke for the first time since they've had him. Koushi turned and knelt down to his height again, and smiled. "Yes, we are."

Tobio nodded his head while looking down at the floor, and then looked back up at Koushi. "So... you and Mr. Daichi are my Daddies?"

Koushi could only smile. "Yes." Confusion crossed Tobio's little face, and it scrunched up in concentration.

"But... I can't call you both daddy... that would be confusing." Koushi couldn't stop smiling, but nodded.

"You're right. That would be very confusing. You're a very smart boy. Here's what we'll do, when... your other Daddy gets home from work, we'll talk about what you should call the both of us and tell you. Okay?" Tobio nodded, and Koushi stood back up, poured Tobio's milk for him. Koushi the little raven boys head before he could go back into the living room again. "I love you Tobio."

Pride swelled up inside of Koushi. 'He thinks of me as his Dad.' He thought to himself. He almost felt giddy, and not to mention that he couldn't wipe the huge grin off of his face.

Once Daichi came home they ate dinner. After they finished eating Tobio started playing with his toy cars and Daichi helped Koushi with the dishes. "Guess what happened today." Koushi began as Daichi handed him a plate to wash.

"What?" He asked.

Koushi turned around and couldn't help the smile on his face. "Tobio spoke today." He told his husband excitedly.

"Really? What did he say?" Daichi asked as an excited smile stretched across his own face, matching Koushi's excitement.

"He asked if we were his parents, to which of course, I said yes, but then, oh Daichi, he is so smart. He said and I quote, I can't call you both daddy, that would be confusing.

"Oh my gosh... he really said that?" Daichi asked still smiling.

"Yes. So I told him I would talk to you about that. I mean I don't mind-"

"I've kind of already thought about it," Daichi interrupted him. "and not to override you or anything, but I honestly can't think of him calling you anything other than Dad, or Daddy. And I figured Papa would be the best one for me." He explained.

"Papa? An you're okay with that? With me taking the name 'Dad'?" Koushi asked, not wanting to make his husband do something he didn't want to.

"I don't mind really. My Dad called my Grandpa Papa, so it's always been a tern of endearment for me." Daichi told him, as he leaned against the counter and peered into the other room where Tobio was.

"So... it's settled then?" Koushi asked.

"Yeah." Daichi answered, and Koushi turned off the sink. They intertwined their fingers as they walked into the living room where Tobio was playing quietly.

"Hey Tobio." Koushi addressed him, and Tobio looked up at them as they sat on the floor with him. "Do you remember what we talked about earlier?"

Tobio nodded and Daichi continued. "We decided that you should call me Papa."

"And me Daddy." Koushi continued. "Is that okay with you?"

"... Okay." Tobio replied silently, and both of the fathers smiled.

"Ten more minutes of play time, and then you have to start getting ready for bed, okay?" Koushi said as he and his husband started to stand up.

"Okay Daddy." He said softly and slightly disappointed that he would have to stop playing soon.

Koushi and Daichi felt their hearts swoon, and their smiles turned brighter. "I love you sweet heart." Koushi said as he kissed the top of Tobio's head.

Things went smoothly for the next few weeks, that is until they found out about Tobio's allergy.

On no documents anywhere did it say that Tobio was allergic to nuts, and Koushi just fed him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

It was after the first few bites he started coughing and was having trouble breathing. Koushi ran him to the car, and drove as fast as possible (while still obeying the law) to the hospital. Once he got inside the hospital, nurses and a maybe a doctor or two took Tobio and treated him.

Koushi was sitting inside of the hospital room next to a sleeping Tobio on the bed, his breathing raspy. Daichi came in and rushed to his side. Koushi had tears streaming down his face, and his eyes were red. They embraced each other in a hug. "I didn't know. I swear, I didn't know. Koushi cried softly into his shoulder and just as they pulled away from each other, Mrs. Fujimori slowly entered the room.

"It's alright." She said before either of them could say anything. "This is not your fault. In fact, we should have had him allergy tested. It appears he shares the same allergy that his mother had. You should have been made aware of that fact and I'm so sorry this happened." She explained. "Don't worry about the hospital bill, we've got it covered this time. I'll give you three some time alone."

All Koushi could do is nod, and then turn his gaze back over to their sleeping child. They sat in silence for a while, until Daichi's phone buzzed with a text message.

"My mom's here." He told Koushi.

"Wait, what? Why is she here?" Koushi questioned, generally confused.

"I was on the phone with her when you called, and I told her that I was going to the hospital, and that something happened to Tobio. And now she's here." He explained, and stood up from the bedside, still touching Koushi's shoulder. "I'll be right back."

Koushi nodded and Daichi left the room. He was definitely a little surprised when he went downstairs to find that both of his parents were there.

"Mom, Dad." He said as he approached, successfully getting their attention. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well," his mother, Reia began. "you said your son was in the hospital, so here we are. And give us a little credit, he is our grandchild."

"I guess... I just thought... because he's not-"

"Not what? Not blood? He's your son and our grandson and that's that. What's more to understand?" She said incredulously, while his Dad Sojuro just stood next to her and agreed.

When Daichi's Mom wanted her way, she got it. He led them to Tobio's room on the third floor, and when they entered Koushi stood up, his eyes still a little red from crying earlier, and hugged Reia.

As if on que, Tobio woke up. "Daddy, Papa?" Koushi was by his side in an instant. "I don't think I like peanut butter and jelly." He said, his voice a bit raspy.

Koushi smiled, laughed lightly and kissed his forehead. "I promise, you never have to eat it again."

"Hey Tobio." Daichi stood closer to his bedside. "This is my Mom and Dad. They're your Grammie and Grampa."

Tobio shyly looked over at them, and they came only a little closer, not wanting to scare him. "Hello Tobio. We got you something." Reia said as she showed him a small stuffed lion. Tobio reached his small arms out and took the stuffed animal.

He put the lion on his lap and touched it's fake fur. "Tobio," he said catching the boys attention. "what do we say."

Tobio looked at his Grammie and Grampa. "Thank you."

"What a well behaved boy you have." Sojuro commented, smiling with joy.

"He's smart too." Koushi said, bragging only a little.

"Really? His mother must have taught him well." Reia said, and her eyes went wide with realization. They all watched Tobio for a reaction, thinking he might burst into tears at any given moment.

Tobio sat there quietly and they all thought that maybe he didn't hear, until... "But I don't have a Mommy."

Koushi sat on the bed next to Tobio, preparing for the worst. He looked to Daichi for confirmation before speaking. "Well... not anymore, sweetheart." He said gently, while brushing the hair out of Tobio's eyes.

He sat still for a moment, his brow furrowing in concentration. "But... It's always been just you and Papa." Tobio said and looked up, very confused.

Koushi, not knowing what to say looked to his husband for help. "It's okay buddy, just get your rest right now, okay?"

Tobio nodded and continued to play with his stuffed lion.

About two weeks later after everything settled down, Koushi and Daichi were still worried about what Tobio had said in the hospital and spoke to Mrs. Fujimori about it. She had recommended that they take him to a children's psychiatrist Dr. Haiba.

After visiting Dr. Haiba, and having him talk to Tobio for a while, he sat down with Daichi and Koushi while Tobio played.

"First i'd like you to know that there is nothing to worry about." He said with a calm, warming smile. "Tobio has Trauma memory loss, this is actually quite common in children who undergo such a trauma. It's even occurred in few adults as well. Basically, Tobio's brain became overwhelmed with the trauma of losing his parents and watching it happen, that it just locked up all the memories that could possibly be attached to them or their deaths. Because he's so young, this could mean that everything leading up to, you two becoming his parents could be locked up." Dr. Haiba explained.

"You said it was memory loss, but you also said that his memories were locked up. What does that mean?" Koushi questioned not intending to be rude.

"You see, he hasn't lost his memories, they've just been locked away inside his head. There's a chance that someday he could remember what happened, but it would probably take something just as equally traumatizing to trigger him to remember. However, there's also a chance that he will never remember." The doctor explained, and Koushi couldn't help but feel a little better about things.

It's not like he wanted Tobio to forget his parents, but he was glad he was no longer in pain over his parents' death.

Life moved on and everyone's lives began normalizing. Koushi and Daichi definitely learned some of the struggles of being parents along the way, but what they didn't know, was that they had a lot ahead of them.


	3. An Addition

~time jump 14 months~

It was a hot July summer day, Tobio and Koushi had just returned from the park. "Alright, go ahead and go to the bathroom to wash that off. I'll be there in a minute with a bandaid." Koushi said after unlocking the front door.

Right before they left the park Tobio tripped and scraped up his knee. After screaming crying for about three minutes straight Koushi calmed him down enough to get him in the car.

Tobio all but sprinted towards the bathroom. Koushi walked into the kitchen and put the few bags down that he had with him. He washed his hands in the sink and grabbed neosporin and a bandaid before heading towards the bathroom.

Tobio sat on the toilet with the seat cover down, waiting for him. "Daddy? When is Papa coming home?" He asked as Koushi knelt down and began putting neosporin on his knee.

"About an hour from now." Koushi said as he took the wrapper off of the colorful Star Wars bandaid, that Tobio had begged him to buy for him.

The Star Wars movies were Tobio's favorite movies right now, but with only three movies out he was always asking questions that neither him or Daichi knew, like, "Why is there movie 4, 5, and 6, but not 1, 2, and 3?" Or "If Luke and Leia are brother and sister, why did they kiss each other?"

They immediately wondered if maybe they should have waited to show him Star Wars until he was a little older.

Koushi finished securing the bandaid over his knee. "Alright, you're good now, go on." Koushi said as he stood up, watching as Tobio felt the bandaid a little before hopping off of the toilet seat and running to the living room to play.

Koushi smiled at the little boy who had become theirs just last year.

Daichi closed the door behind him as he came in the house from work, the sun was just setting.

"Papa!" Tobio yelled running at him from the living room.

Daichi set his stuff down and knelt down to catch him in a hug. He picked Tobio up and swung him around, and he laughed the whole time. Once he set him on the floor again his little legs took him to the kitchen. "Daddy! Papa's home!"

Daichi smiled and picked his stuff up off the ground, bringing it with him to the kitchen where his lovely husband was making dinner.

"Welcome home." Koushi said from the stove where he cooked. "How was work?"

Daichi set his things down on a chair, and walked around the counter to give his husband a kiss. "It was busy." Koushi turned to him as he approached and they kissed. It was simple and chaste, but they got the usual ridicule.

"Eeewwww. That's gross." Tobio said grimacing, and ran back to the living room to play before dinner.

"What's for dinner?" Daichi asked, both of them ignoring their sons comment about them.

"Spaghetti. It'll be done soon." Koushi said as he turned back to the stove and began stirring the pasta again.

"Alright, I'm gonna go change. I'll be right back." Daichi pecked Koushi on the cheek once more before turning to leave.

As Daichi changed clothes he remember something an old friend had told him. _In life you're either going into a trial or you're just coming out of one._

It's true, tough times come and go, it was definitely hard adjusting to being a parent and raising a child, but neither him nor Koushi thought of it like a trial. They have always felt so blessed to have everything that they have. Every feeling of joy and happiness, always appreciated. The two of them couldn't be more satisfied with their lives in this very moment.

Dinner went off without a hitch. Well, unless you count Tobio slopping his food everywhere, but that's pretty normal considering that they were eating spaghetti. Koushi ended up helping Tobio eat before actually eating his own food.

It was in the middle of dinner when the phone rang. Koushi was in the middle of swirling spaghetti with a fork on a spoon for Tobio when he turned his head towards the phone. He almost got up to answer it too, if Daichi hadn't stopped him.

"I got it." He said already getting up to answer it. "Hello, Sawamura residence, this is Daichi speaking."

"Hi Daichi, it's Miho Fujimori." Daichi wasn't too surprised, but it had been a while since she had called or even visited.

"Oh, Hi. Is everything okay?" Daichi asked not knowing what to expect.

"Yes everything's fine. How's Tobio?" She asked and Daichi had a weird about the conversation.

"He's good. We're actually in the middle of dinner right now." He lightly explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't want to keep you too long. I'll get right to the point. We've just started contacting families, for a young boy who was brought in a few days ago. He's about the same age as Tobio was when you two adopted him, maybe a little younger. We were wondering if you would be interested in adopting him?" She explained.

"Oh..." Daichi didn't know what to say. They hadn't withdrawn their names because they thought maybe someday in the future they'd like another child but, this might be too soon. "Um... I'm gonna take some time to talk it over with Koushi first."

"Of course. I'll wait for your answer before contacting another family. Thank you Daichi, have a good night." She said, the usual tone in her voice. Daichi had thought about how hard it must be to have the job that she has. To be responsible for finding a home for children. It'd be hard not to get your hopes up.

Daichi hung up the phone, and stood by the counter for a moment, just thinking about what it would be like to have another child right then.

"Daichi?" Koushi called out to him from the table. "Who was it?"

He shifted his attention and sat back down at the table. "Uh... It was Fujimori."

"Oh, she hasn't called in a while." He said while feeding Tobio another bite of Spaghetti. "What did she want?"

Daichi seemed to have taken a strong interest in twirling his spaghetti. "Why, don't we talk about it later." He said and stuffed his mouth with food.

They had just gotten Tobio down for the night and went downstairs. Koushi couldn't help but notice how stiff and quiet Daichi was since that phone call.

"Okay, what's up? What happened on that phone call?" Koushi asked fearing that the answer might be about Tobio.

"Why don't we sit down." Daichi said while leading him to the couch.

"Daichi, if this is something about Tobio, you need to tell me now." Koushi said before he could sit down.

"It's not about Tobio. Don't worry. It's not bad, I just... don't know what to think." He explained with a sigh, he really didn't know what to feel. And how would Koushi react? "She was wondering if we wanted to adopt a boy that came in a while ago. She said that he's a little younger than Tobio was when we adopted him"

"Oh." Koushi looked down in thought unsure of how to respond. "I know it's been over a year, but isn't it still too soon to be thinking about adopting another child? And how would Tobio react? I mean sure, I'd love to call her back and say yes, we'll take him, but I have to thank about the family we have first."

"So you do want him?" Daichi asked slightly confused.

"Of course. I've always wanted a big family." He said like it was a known fact.

"I didn't know that." Daichi replied.

"Oh, I thought... I thought I'd told you. I guess I didn't want to overwhelm you, because at the time we were just thinking about adopting." He explianed.

When Daichi thought there wasn't one thing he didn't know about his husband, there he goes surprising him again. "So, when you say a big family-"

"Three." Koushi interrupted him. "I've always imagined having three kids."

Daichi couldn't help but smile, he loved this man so much. "Ok. Then let's think about it for a few days, then we'll decide.

Koushi smiled and took hold of Daichi's hand.

A few days had passed and they both decided that they really wanted to adopt the little boy, however, they wanted someone else's input before they made the final decision.

"Tobio." Daichi started, having all three of them sitting down on the living room floor. "What do you think about having a little brother?"

Tobio's mouth went agape and they both waited for a reaction; an answer. Tobio looked back and forth between them for only a few seconds. "I'm gonna be a big brother!" He jumped up. "I can't wait to show I'm all of my toys and play pirates with him, and when will he be here?!" Tobio excitedly asked.

Both Koushi and Daichi smiled and laughed a bit at their sons excited gibberish. "Uh, soon." Daichi said.

Tobio's faced scrunched up. "But how soon Papa?!"

Koushi laughed and placed a hand on top of Tobio's head. "We'll tell you when we find out, okay?"

"Where is he gonna sleep Daddy?" He asked, eyes screaming with excitement.

"In your room." Koushi said.

"Are we gonna sleep in the same bed like you and Papa do?"

Daichi laughed this time and patted Tobio's head. "No. He's gonna have his own bed."

Tobio looked around practically shaking with excitement. "I'm gonna go play outside!" He yelled before running to the backdoor and letting himself outside.

"That went well." Koushi said, still surprised at their sons excited reaction.

"Better than I thought it would go." Daichi said, and placed an arm around Koushi, pulling him close. He placed a kiss on his head and they stayed there for a while.

They called Fujimori and within a few days they found themselves sitting in her office. They hadn't been in here since before Tobio, so it felt a bit... nostalgic. It wasn't hard to convince Reia to babysit, in fact, zero convincing went down, she loves and spoils Tobio to death.

The door opened and Fujimori stepped into the room closing the door behind her. "Hello, so good to see you both after so long. How's Tobio?"

"He's good. He's getting bigger and bigger each day." Koushi replied with a proud smile.

"That's good." She politely smiled and settled herself down. "Why don't we get right into this?" She slid them a photo from across the desk. "His name is Hinata Shouyou. He just turned three on June twenty-first."

They both looked at the photo, of Shouyou. He had the most gorgeous red hair and amber eyes.

"He was abandoned at a bus stop by his mother. When the bus arrived, both the bus driver and passengers were worried and waited a few minutes with him before calling the police. When the police arrived, they asked him where his mother was and he told them that she had said she would be right back. After looking at surveillance camera footage from a store across the street they found that he had been there for a little over an hour before the bus pulled up."

Koushi had to take a deep breath, listening was painful, but he wasn't to tears yet.

"After further investigation, it appears that Mrs. Hinata fled, seeing as her apartment had none of her belongings inside. After questioning her neighbors, they found out that she was a drug addict with no job, and very little to live off of. With no other family to take care of Shouyou we were put in charge of putting him with a family."

That poor child. He must be so scared right now. "You two should know, Shouyou is very different from Tobio. When Tobio cried, he wanted to be held, comforted, and loved. Shouyou doesn't want any of those things. When he starts crying and we try to hold or touch him he pushes us away and cries for his mother. Right now he's still very raw. I believe with time, he will forget about his mother, but right now, she's all that he can think about." She explained to the two of them. "This may even cause him to have abandonment issues in the future."

Daichi nodded. "How much time do you two need time to think about this?" She questioned.

Koushi and Daichi exchanged looks and Koushi nodded. Daichi looked back at Fujimori. "We don't need time. We want him."

"I know you know how this works. So I'll just ask you once. Are you sure?" She asked earnestly.

"Yes." Koushi confirmed as he held on to Daichi's arm.

The sun was setting on their way home despite it being 7:27 already, but it was summer.

Once the front door closed behind them they heard little stamping of feet on the floor, and soon Tobio came running out of the kitchen with a huge smile on his face. "Daddy! Papa!" Daichi swooped him up like he always would when he came home from work.

"How was your day sweetheart?" Koushi asked, just as Reia came out from the kitchen. Daichi set Tobio down and he gave Koushi a hug too.

"It was so fun! Grammie and me made cookies and played board games, and watched a movie!" He told them excitedly.

"Sounds like you had fun buddy." Daichi said.

"Oh, we sure did." Reia said with a warm smile on her face. "I made dinner a while ago, it's still warm, but I'll heat it up. You two must be hungry." She said while heading back to the kitchen.

Once everything was ready they started eating and Tobio got bored, saying he was leaving to go play with his toy trucks.

Reia waited until Tobio was off and playing before asking questions. "So how'd it go?"

Daichi looked up at her and swallowed his food. "It went pretty good."

She looked at both of them expectantly. "And?"

"We're adopting." Koushi confirmed.

Reia smiled so wide and placed her hands over her mouth. "Oooh. That's great." She said happily. "How old is he? Or she?"

"His name is Shouyou and he just turned three about a month ago." Koushi explained to let his husband eat. Reia only grew more excited. "We're supposed to be meeting him tomorrow. We were wondering if maybe you could-"

"Of course." Reia said, cutting him off. "Of course I'll watch Tobio."

"Hey Mom, where's Dad at?" Daichi jumped into the conversation.

"Oh, he's playing poker with some old friends tonight. He'll probably be working tomorrow." She explained.

"Is he still smoking?" Daichi continued, and Reia looked like she didn't want to answer at first.

"It's not _that_ bad-"

"Mom. Don't make excuses for him. Smoking is terrible, he's gonna end up killing himself." Daichi exasperated.

"Sweetheart I know. Don't you think I've talked to him. He won't listen to me. Maybe he'll listen to you. He's terribly stubborn." She explained, looking worried.

"I'll talk to him." Daichi claimed as he began eating again.

The next afternoon Fujimori lead them down the same hallway she lead them down to see Tobio for the first time. When they reached the window they peered inside and saw the tinniest three year old they had ever seen, curled up on the floor crying. The woman who was in there with him looked at the window and shook her head.

Fujimori turned back to the Sawamura's. "I'm not sure right now is a good time." Koushi kept his eyes on the crying child, wanting nothing more than to scoop him up in his arms and love on him.

"We can handle it. If that's what you're worried about." Koushi said, remembering their first visit with Tobio.

"Alright." Fujimori opened the door, and the child's cries became audible. Daichi and Koushi stayed near the doorframe. "Hi Shouyou." She said ever so gently. "Why're you crying? What's wrong?"

The small redhead barely ceased his cries to look at her and then squeezed the stuffed animal in his arms even more. "I have some friends I'd like you to meet."

Shouyou ignored her and buried his face into his stuffed animal, and continued to cry.

Koushi carefully came forward and sat on the floor near the crying redhead. "Hi Shouyou. Do you like cookies? Cause I made some, and they're pretty good." Koushi said as he popped open the container in his hands, and pulled out a chocolate chip cookie.

The small boys cries died down into heavy breathing as he listened to Koushi speak. He moved his head so he could see Koushi and the cookies. He nodded, still not moving from his position.

"You do like cookies? That's great. Do you want one?" He asked the little boy and he sniffled and nodded again. "Well, you can't eat a cookie on the floor can you?"

The little boys eyes moved around the room and he slowly sat up. His face was all red from crying and his hair stuck up all over the place. Shouyou held his stuffed animal close to his chest which now revealed to be a toy rabbit. He rubbed at his eyes and hiccuped. He looked at Koushi who had a gentle smile on his face.

Koushi held out a cookie. "You want one?" He asked again, and Shouyou nodded, scooting himself closer to him, and slowly taking the cookie out of his hand.

"Tank you." Shouyou said very quietly before munching on some cookie.

Fondness fell upon Daichi and Koushi as they watched the small boy.

#####

AN: Are you ready to see a tiny Hinata Shouyou next chapter cause I am.

For those of you who waited for chapter three for FOREVER I deeply apologize. I have two fanfiction accounts. One on here and one on AO3 (Archive of Our Own) and I posted this chapter in June on there and I could've sworn that I posted it on here, but I guess I didn't and I forgot and I'm so sorry!


End file.
